Christmas Mistake
by WeirdNikkii
Summary: A Mary Sue type character finds herself at Kong. This is the weird story of how she, with the help of an unexpecting Murdoc Niccals, got herself there. Something I wrote when I was bored and thought I'd toss it out for people to bite at. 1 shot, I think.


**Disclaimer: No**

**A.N: Something I wrote up when I was REALLY, REALLY bored in class. Thought I'd toss out an old Christmas story anyway.**

**Plot: Some Mary-Sue like character ends up at Kong. Just the story of her getting there.**

Essex was cold.

Hell, ever since I got here it was cold and it wasn't helping that I just got kicked out of the only hostel I was fond of. So what if I was underage and drinking during the holiday party? It wasn't like that was uncommon. On top of all that, I was dressed up for the holiday party my hostel family was throwing -- you know, the cute jean skirt, leg warmers, high heeled boots, and cute little tight top. Bastards didn't even let me get my clothes before they tossed me on my ass out the door. When I had first moved in with them, at a cheap rate of about...oh, I don't know much about this English money, but I know it was somewhere around $10, they told me all the rules. If I had any idea they were that strict, well, the streets seemed better off now. I was walking down the street, arms crossed, shivering, heels clicking on the icy pavement.

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath as I neared the closest side ally. I peered around the corner that led into the small dingy walk way. I shook my head and walked over to the corner of the road. Rather freeze to death than get raped and killed by some wannabe gangster. I might not have been sober...haha, not at all but I wasn't that drunk, Yep, rather freeze to death. I sat down on the side walk, gasping at first at the new level of coldness. Crossing my arms, I started looking up and down the road. Nothing...everyone was in for the holidays...warm, happy...I sighed and started to

-- wait

Headlights...eh, probably someone late for their big old happy family gathering. I continued to shiver and decided to ignore the car...

until it started to slow down when it approached. I got to my feet quickly as the car stopped...I was ready to run.

"Bit chilly, luv?" the passenger side window was being rolled down. Well, his voice sounded nice. I nodded.

"Yeah, just a little." My American accent had to be thick to the man.

"Oh, American blood," he murmured. "Listen, I'm not doin' anyfing tonight...why don'tcha 'op in and we'll jus' 'ave ourselves a lil' celebration, awright?"

Warm car...cold street...warm car and a nice guy...cold freezing street...

Plus, I wasn't sober...let's blame it all on that. I opened the car door and a rush of heat came out at me...smelled like cigarette smoke too...so inviting. I got in and shut the door as the window was rolling up.

"'Ey, baby," his rough voice said. I found it hilarious at the time.

"Good evening, lovely," I chuckled as I looked over at him.

I _must_ have been more drunk than I realized...who could NOT realize it was the infamous Murdoc Niccals?

A very, very stupid and DRUNK me, obviously.

"Let's go somewhere a little warmer," he cooed. I nodded in response. He sniggered. Ahh, whatever, the car was warm. The car started moving again and I guess the alcohol made sleepy because I had no idea where we were when he shook my shoulder to wake me up.

"We're 'ere, luv." He whispered it into my ear. "Long night?"

After muttering some kind of "mmhm" I blinked a few times and found myself in a car park...graffiti everywhere, cars everywhere, and a very lovely looking Winnebago. Why none of this was clicking to me, that this amazing and disturbing car park, in fact, Kong Studios, is beyond me. Once again, the alcohol is to blame. I smiled stupidly to myself.

"It's so beautiful!" I cried jumping out of the car and running towards the 'Bago. Don't ask me why, I had just always...liked Winnebagos...they felt so comfy to me. After nearly yanking the door off its hinges, and looking around, I decided I liked the place and the sofa looked so warm and comfy. Yes, this is where home would be. The sofa was now mine.

I was asleep within seconds, warm, and happy. Ironically, I was out cold, _nothing_ was going to wake me up now.

What a wonderful holiday.

I guess I did something wrong because when I woke up from such a wonderful sleep, the man was standing over me, arms crossed, and trust me, he looked _pissed off. _I let my vision clear up a bit which wasn't a good thing...with the clearing of my vision came the realization of two things. I had forgotten how wakeful headaches from hangovers were, and that the man standing over me wasn't just...some creep...but a Murdoc Niccals creep. From Gorillaz...

"You've GOT to be kidding me..." I muttered.

"You OWE me!" Murdoc roared above me. My hands flew up to my head as if they could defend them from the pain.

"Shhh..." I whined.

"No shushing...tell me what the fuck happened last night."

Slowly I sat up and looked around the messy 'Bago...I still liked it...even in the situation I was in. Then realization hit me.

"Who the fuck goes out for a whore on Christmas?" I asked. Maybe he had never even considered that before. He was speechless. I had him and I began to laugh. But quickly my head made me regret it. Covering my hands with my eyes to block out all light I laid back down and whimpered in pain.

"Wot's wrong now?"

"Hang over."

"Wot's y're name?"

"Iness."

Then he left. I don't know why but I felt really safe in the Winnebago even with knowing all the stuff that had happened around the studios. The headache beckoned my body back to sleep and I didn't fight it.

When I woke up yet again, I was hungry and curious. I knew the 'kitchen' in the Winnebago wasn't going to have anything near edible. I got myself up and opened the door...only to shut it quickly again. The weather had no changed and neither had my clothing situation. Looking around for something a bit warmer to change into I spotted that purple infamous cape that was his. Christ, it was so beautiful in person. It drew me near to it...and I was hesitant to pick it up but my hands reached out for it anyway. With one swift movement I had it up and hugging my shoulders. It edges of it fluttered around my ankles. It had his scent; a mix of alcohol, smoke, shoe polish, dirt, rain, and sex.

It was unusually satisfying. After closing my eyes I took it all in. I could picture him in front of me...he was just standing there; breathing, living. A chill ran up my spine. I was letting myself get deeper into this little daydream when...

WHAM!

Murdoc was in the 'Bago. I pivoted on my heel to face him.

"You owe me!" he snapped.

"For _what?_" I asked.

"I didn't get my fix last night and now, you owe me for that, luv."

"I don't have any money!" I shrieked. "I have the clothes on my back..." I dropped the cape quickly after that statement "and that's all!"

"Well, we're going to 'ave to think of something then, aren't we?" he sniggered.

Nu-uh, not like that.

"I'll find something," I said to him, "but it might take a while."

"Well," he said, picking up his cape from behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder, "take as long as you want...just no running off on me."

I nodded and looked around once again. I guess...I was home.

---

**THE END! Unless, you know, people want me to continue or something.**


End file.
